The present invention relates generally to mechanically-powered hand tools. More particularly, the present invention is a hand tool combining the functions of a wire cutter, a wire stripper and a punch-town tool in a single unit.
Wire stripping, wire cutting, and punching-down are three tasks often important in the construction, repair and maintenance of electrically-powered machines and the attachment of telephone and/or computer cables. Wire stripping consists of the removal of insulation from lengths of wire or cable, thereby making it possible for a user to gain access to an inner conductor to make electrical contact. Wire cutting is the process of cutting long wires into definite lengths. Punching down is the process whereby a wire or set of wires is securely attached to an electrical connection.
Normally, the process of attaching wires to electrical connections requires all three actions; the wires must be stripped, cut to an appropriate length, and then punched down so as to firmly attach the wires to the connection. This means, assuming that the process is not automated, that either one person must perform all three tasks, or that the tasks will be divided up amongst a number of people. Either way, this results in a highly inefficient process.
If the tasks are performed by separate persons, it becomes unwieldy due to the inherent difficulties involved in any team project. If the tasks are performed by one and the same person, the process is still inefficient. Normally, the various tasks involved, wire stripping, wire cutting, and punching down, are performed using separate tools. This means that the person must suffer the inconvenience of changing tools periodically. This obviously entails a great loss of efficiency as well as being a source of irritation to the user.
Although tools exist that combine a plurality of these functions, such tools are by and large stationary installations meant for doing bulk work with large amounts of wire. While this certainly increases efficiency and ease when such work must be done, it obviously is of no use for doing small-scale or detailed work. Nor is it useful for a person who desires to work with an easily transported hand tool.
Previous patents exist showing combination tools incorporating what are normally discrete tools into a single unit. For instance, previous patents exist disclosing tools designed to cut and strip wires in a single operation. Examples of this are U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,914, issued to Freije on Feb. 20, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,733, issued to Meadows on Nov. 4, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,527, issued to Meadows on Oct. 26, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,386, issued to Hara on Apr. 10, 1984. However, none of these patents show hand tools; all are stationary units that are lever- or crank-operated. Moreover, none of the inventions shown in these patents incorporates a punch-down element with a stripper. Accordingly, they are not exceptionally relevant to the present invention.
Patents are also extant showing hand tools combining wire cutting and other elements in a single apparatus. Examples of this include U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,061, issued to Mason et al. on Jul. 17, 1979, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,496, issued to Gregson on Dec. 30, 1980. Although these patents do show wire cutting implements combined with other tools into a single unit, none of these devices embody all of the functions of a wire cutter, a wire stripper, and a punch-down tool in a single apparatus.
Therefore a need has been established for a hand tool combining the functions of a wire cutter, wire stripper, and punch-down tool in a single unit.
The present invention aims to correct previous problem by means of providing a small, easily used hand tool incorporating all three functions, that of a wire stripper, wire cutter, and punch-down tool, in a single unit. The tool permits a user to easily switch between functions, thereby greatly increasing working efficiency and decreasing inconvenience.
The present invention is a hand tool combining the functions of a wire stripper, wire cutter, and punch-down tool. All the features necessary to accomplish these tasks are mounted upon a single, easily carried and handled unit. Punching-down is accomplished using a blade insert located at one extremity of the tool body. Wire cutting is performed by means of a scissoring apparatus mounted on one side of the tool body. Wire splitting is done using a mechanism to press lengths of wire against a sharp blade surface along which they can be drawn lengthwise, thereby shearing insulation off the length of the wire.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool combining the functions of a wire cutter, wire stripper, and punch-down tool.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool, combining all the functions of a wire cutter, wire-stripper, and punch-down tool, that can be held in one hand.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination wire cutter, wire stripper, and punch-down tool the various functions of which can be easily accessed through the simple means of changing the position of the tool relative to the user""s hand.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a hand tool incorporating a wire cutter, wire stripper, and punch-down tool, the first of these three mounted along the length of the tool body and the second two fixed to opposite extremities of the tool body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand-held, easily usable tool, incorporating a wire cutter, wire stripper, and punch-down tool, that is fully functional in accomplishing its goals.